Some Spirits
by LECandeh
Summary: Dash hosts a Halloween party with a board to summon the spirits. All goes wrong when everyone witnesses Danny Fenton get sucked into the board and come out as the ghost boy Danny Phantom!


**Candeh- **_Hey errybody in the 202._ Haha.. Wow.. That was sad. Anyways, I hope you like my new story. I _am _trying to finish all of them, so be patient haha. And I hope you all know, that if you decide to insult my stories, I seriously don't give a crap. I'm going to laugh... at your obvious boredom and delete the message from my email. If I'm in a better mood, I'll save it, and show it to my friends, who will think of cruel insults and will probably laugh with me. So um.. Have fun with that.

**Summary-** In honor of Halloween, Dash Baxter has decided to throw the hit party of the whole year with his brand new "Ouija" board. Everyone is invited - even Danny and his friends. (Paulina made Dash invite them in hope of seeing the mysterious ghost boy.) When they take out the magic ghost seeking board, the trouble begins when out comes Danny Phantom when the group summons the spirits.

**Take Note- **I do not in any way believe in Ouija boards. Personally, I think they are fake, but I thought it'd be a fun idea. I am actually, very, very religious.

**Chapter 1: **

"But _why?_" Dash Baxter yelled, out of breath and afraid he might loose his mind. _"Invite Danny Fenton and his loser friends to my hit Halloween party of the year? I don't think so!" _The rage in the young football stars voice frightened Paulina, but she stood still, her hopes high in seeing the dreamy ghost boy.

"Because, Dash," she said saying his name with a certain disgust, "Danny is almost _always _around when the ghost boy comes out. He'll be there if Danny is. And that's why you're inviting him."

Dash grimaced, a confused grimace on his face that sent shivers down Valerie and Kwan's spines. They had been watching the whole thing, both of them not wanting to say a word, and they hadn't. Neither of them cared if Daniel Fenton had come, but they both secretly agreed that he had mysteriously been everywhere Danny Phantom had been. This also made them quiver. But what a party it would be! Danny Phantom caught in the Ouija board under thier complete power! Talk about the ghost of Halloween!

"Yes. And you're inviting him. Or else," Paulina said. She believed every word of it too. If she wanted, she could make this party a wreck. She would spread rumors and do whatever she could to make Dash listen to her. And he would. _He most definitely would. _

"And why should I?" Dash said.

"I will make sure nobody comes to your party. _Nobody expect the band geeks,"_ she nudged her head over to the lockers where the tuba players stood, proudly wearing their red overcoats. But it didn't matter. They hadn't noticed this hurtful gesture and went on talking. But it was Dash who's stomach dropped like a bomb.

"Alright. I'll invite him. But you're doing it," Dash grunted.

"Fine," Paulina said. "Fine."

**Danny's POV: **

Oh my gosh.

Oh my gosh.

Is that Paulina walking over to me?

_Stay cool, Fenton. Don't screw this up._

"Hey Danny," Paulina laughed smoothly. There was no ease in her voice, a mischievous whisper that made my knees go weak. Sam rolled her eyes, I could see it out of the corner of my own and Tucker looked at her and gave her a quick nudge.

"H-hey, Paulina," I cursed in my head. Since when did I stutter? Sam seemed to notice this too and laughed. I looked back at her and then back at Paulina. She was holding three party invitations. Three party invitations addressed to us.

"How would you three like to come to Dash's big party tonight after school?" she almost sang this, like she knew we would say yes. Like there was no way we would say no to a party like this.

"A Halloween party?" Tucker said.

"How about, we don't and say we did?" Sam said. She snickered and I couldn't help but cursing under my breath. I shot her a quick look, but her attitude wouldn't change. I knew her. She could get heated up in events like this with people like Paulina. And I guess I couldn't blame her.

"Sure." I said. I gave my best smile.

Paulina laughed. "Here you go," she handed me the invitations. "It starts at 6, ends at 12. It may go for a bit longer... depending how much fun we have." Her voice was sly and it made me wonder what kind of things we'd be doing at this party. But who's to complain.

"What kind of party is this?" Sam said reading my mind.

"Halloween, Sam. Providing the fact that it's Halloween tonight. You don't have to dress in a costume, just come. We don't need a little kid crap at Dash's party," she said this in a bitchy way when talking to Sam. She always talked like this when she was talking to Sam. She smiled and looked back to me.

"So... I'll see you there?" she smiled and I almost went invisible and sunk through the floor.

"Of course," I stammered.

_Of course._

**6:00:**

Everyone gathered around the Ouija board late, whispering about the mysterious board. Dash turned off all the lights and laughed in his deepest Halloween voice. "Alright. Is everyone ready to unleash the dead?"

Everyone fell silent.

We're they?

"Yes," Paulina said. She got out her lipstick and put it on extra thick. She wanted to look her best for the appearance of Danny Phantom. She just hoped he'd be the ghost picked to come.

Danny looked at the board uneasy. "What is this?"

"You don't know what this is, Fenton?" Dash laughed.

"Um.."

"Of course you don't. It's a board. If you call on it correctly, spirits will come out. _Ghosts._ They have to. And we have them in our control and they can't do anything about it. Ha! This is going to be great. C'mon, Fenton ...you're not _scared _are you?"

_A Ouija board? Calling on ghosts! Oh no..._

"I uh.. I don't think this is a great idea," Danny said, he got up, but Paulina pushed him down.

"You're staying, Danny," she said. "Without you there's no ghost boy." She crossed her arms and shouted an order at Dash. "Let's get going."

Danny gulped. _He was thier main target. Great._

Tucker nudged his side. "It's ok. What chance will they get of bringing you out anyway? It's like... one in a million."

This put Danny at ease for a while, but when the whole circle joined hands, his stomach lurched. _Breathe, just breathe._

Dash closed both eyes, and then opened one suspiciously. "We call upon the spirits of Halloween, to have under our control for the rest of Halloween night." He quickly blew out the candles surrounding the board and it was dark for a second and suddenly the candles went back on again.

A denying Valerie Grey sighed. "Great. Trick candles, clever."

Dash gave her a glare and looked back at the board.

"Shhh..." Kwan said. "Look!"

He pointed to the board where a smoke of white was rising out of the center. The circle got quiet and Danny's body went numb. He looked down at his legs that were slowly dissolving away into nothing. _What was happening?_

He looked around him and everyone was looking in his direction. Dead silence. He was dissolving away into the center of the board.

"Help!" he yelled and Sam and Tucker each attempted to grab an arm, but went through him. He was in his ghost form!

Danny quickly sunk into the board and slowly arose from the top. The teenagers around the circle all gasped. Danny looked at his body. _He had transformed into Danny Phantom!_

Paulina looked at where Danny had been and where Danny was now. She stammered, looking for the words that everyone else was thinking.

The all looked at Danny and Paulina finally said it; the words Danny had hoped no one would say.

"_You're Danny Phantom?"_

The whole room gasped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please Read and Review. **Sneak Preview to next chapter:**

_"I uh..." Danny stuttered. He was bemused at everything that had just happened. _

"_You're Danny Phantom!" Paulina yelled. Her enraged voice surprised Danny. It wasn't the reaction he would have hoped for. _

_Paulina got up and tried to grab his throat but went through him like water and landed hard half on the board and half on the wooden floor. "You're Danny Phantom!" she repeated._

"_Paulina...I mean," Danny stammered, embarrassed._

_Sam got up enraged. "How dare you address him like that you ungrateful little bitch! Have you even stopped to consider everything he has done for you? All he has risked his life for?" _

_Paulina thought about this and sunk to her knees defeated. Danny looked at her guiltily, and then looked around him. With Paulina having a nervous break down, he wondered how the others would react, and wondered if he should say anything at all. _

"_Hello, phantom," Valerie said. Her voice was calm, however, peaceful and at ease. She laughed. "I think I always knew it." The others around her looked confused, but Dash pushed Valerie out of the way._

"_You're Danny Phantom," he said. Everyone seemed to be repeating this, but something about Dash's voice seemed crazy, out of control. He smiled big and menacingly. _

"_And we have you under our control."_


End file.
